jadefandomcom-20200222-history
Pets
Pets In the game Zhu Xian you will be having many kinds of Pets.There are certain types that can be use as your transportations or ride ( Mountable ) and there are type wherein you must take precaution and patience to bring out the best results and help you in your adventures in Zhu Xian plains. This guide will concentrate more to this cute ownable pets. This Domesticated Pet is your day to day assistant. When you reach character level of 5 you will automatically receive "Guidelines of the Pet Master Quest". This pet can be train, it actually increases the levels, they must eat several times to improve their skills and task, they have unique gestures, do some random chat dialogue, they evolve from primary patterns to intermediate shape at lvl 12 and High shape at lvl 18. Pet life = Pet age, you can no longer use your pet in rest state. But you can restore their youth in proper NPC. Also you can manage and craft equipments for your pet. You will be having like a maximum of 35 slots of Pet Fences ( Pet Cage in PW ) The best thing about the pet, you can set your Pet to do some task for you like collection, logging, hunting, fishing, mining, treasure hunt for raw materials and formulas. Pet Social Classes: Pet's social classes divides into the fight class social class and the production class social class: 　　 Fight class: May establish the pet to obtain the corresponding social class, obtains the fight attribute in large promotion. Production class: May establish the pet to obtain the corresponding social class, obtains the viability/ working attribute promotion. 　　 There also a higher social class Pet. ( Note: The Pet's given names are all in general terms for the purpose of introduction. We all wait for the Official ZXPH Guides to know exactly the name(s) given to any particular pet below) Pet List (By Crazy Chicken) Aissy Bear Upcoming classes: Celan,Incense Valley,and Barbe!!!!! Plant Pet Plant Pet Primary Pattern http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_uWYM04cNHeo/SQ2u5caA0tI/AAAAAAAAAYI/WvD_q5ZTYGY/s1600-h/Plant1.jpg Plant Pet Intermediate Shape http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_uWYM04cNHeo/SQ2v1fPdVwI/AAAAAAAAAYQ/In3OJ_SkcPg/s1600-h/plant2.jpg Plant Pet High Shape http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_uWYM04cNHeo/SQ2qLO-V-GI/AAAAAAAAAXg/LCjCcPsIuFs/s1600-h/plant3.jpg Wild Boar Wild Boar Primary Pattern http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_uWYM04cNHeo/SQ2p7by2Z9I/AAAAAAAAAXY/-3S0--MDxvo/s200/pig1.jpg Wild Boar Intermediate Shape http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_uWYM04cNHeo/SQ2p7C9ypaI/AAAAAAAAAXQ/XT5ZG8hdsKQ/s200/pig2.jpg Wild Boar High Shape http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_uWYM04cNHeo/SQ2p7Mw7whI/AAAAAAAAAXI/nNMgBI4nZFY/s1600-h/pig3.jpg Stone / Golem Stone / Golem Primary Pattern http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_uWYM04cNHeo/SQ2pvaZ2C4I/AAAAAAAAAXA/x0Q23bQ6oTI/s1600-h/stone1.jpg Stone / Golem Intermediate Shape http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_uWYM04cNHeo/SQ2pvXystvI/AAAAAAAAAW4/Y6ZCpab8ihw/s200/stone2.jpg Stone / Golem High Shape http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_uWYM04cNHeo/SQ2pvCKqfLI/AAAAAAAAAWw/5RwNQAb0w_k/s1600-h/stone3.jpg Bear Bear Primary Shape http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_uWYM04cNHeo/SQ2phIf_2ZI/AAAAAAAAAWo/uZ4w_VKedBU/s1600-h/bear1.jpg Bear Intermediate Shape http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_uWYM04cNHeo/SQ2pgqyC3xI/AAAAAAAAAWg/tuUYPmKc6AA/s1600-h/Bear2.jpg Bear High Shape http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_uWYM04cNHeo/SQ2pgvZU3gI/AAAAAAAAAWY/O_j8AEzgVVU/s1600-h/Bear3.jpg Fairy Fairy Primary Pattern http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_uWYM04cNHeo/SQ2pBh1dWTI/AAAAAAAAAWQ/tspKnERLJnM/s200/fairy1.jpg Fairy Intermediate Shape http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_uWYM04cNHeo/SQ2pBE4fXiI/AAAAAAAAAWI/5dUI4OLzjGc/s200/fairy2.jpg Fairy High Shape http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_uWYM04cNHeo/SQ2pBPULc6I/AAAAAAAAAWA/BFvmRsv1z8w/s1600-h/fairy3.jpg Phoenix Phoenix Primary Pattern http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_uWYM04cNHeo/SQ2opLKBG9I/AAAAAAAAAV4/ko71_LnCrwA/s1600-h/phoenix1.jpg Phoenix Intermediate Shape http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_uWYM04cNHeo/SQ2opBaVoJI/AAAAAAAAAVw/4q9kvSzFQ7Q/s1600-h/phoenix2.jpg Phoenix High Shape ( No available image for High Shape Phoenix Pet ) Mouse Mouse Pet Primary Pattern http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_uWYM04cNHeo/SQ2oZtUpH0I/AAAAAAAAAVo/LT_2IvtoOAs/s1600-h/mouse1.jpg Mouse Pet Intermediate Shape http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_uWYM04cNHeo/SQ2oZr1CmiI/AAAAAAAAAVg/A9XpIW8ZP_U/s1600-h/mouse2.jpg Mouse Pet High Shape http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_uWYM04cNHeo/SQ2oZe8KXpI/AAAAAAAAAVY/BglE9uwhU-w/s1600-h/mouse3.jpg Some of Pet FAQs: Q: How do I open my pet fence window? A: Click key P or the ALT+P combination key to open the pet window interface. Q: How to summon my pet? A: Click the P key or the alt+P combination key opens the pet window interface. Selects the pet which you must summon, in the same window click summons the pet button. Q: Can establish the quick key to summon the pet? A: Yes, press the E key, it has “the pet in “the expression movement fence” to summon” icon, move the icon to the quick slot. sources: Pet Guides - zx.wanwei.com / Images - zx.cubizone.com/forum